Icons:The Billionaire
by abejarano12
Summary: Bruce Wayne comes To Smallville on business and starts to date Chloe. Clark wants to know more about him. What he finds out will be the beginning of one of the greatest friendships in history.Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1

ICONS:The Billionaire

Summary:Bruce Wayne comes to Smallville and starts to date Chloe. Clark wants to know more about him. What he finds out will be the beginning of the of the greatest friendships in history.(Read and Review Please.) This was going to be a one shot but now it's a series. Clark will meet up with his future Justice Leaguers(Let me know what you think.)

Pairings:Bruce and Chloe, Clark and Chloe.

Prologue

He watched the television. he stared intently at the news. The big story was about a massive meteor shower in the Kansas town of Smallville. He wondered if he should ask his father if he was going to help those people. They should could use it. He knew that his father would help. He always did. He still watched as a little girl dressed in a pink fairy princess dress was shown crying holding on to her aunt. Anyway that's what the news reports said.

The familiy butler entered the room a moment later. He smiled at the boy. He was proud that the child had taken interest of the world's events. This child was not like the others the Butler had work for over the years . He said to himself he cared about others. Something he learned for his parents. Now however it was time for him to leave to the movies with his mother and father.

The boy asked if he would keep tabs on the events in Smallville. He promised he would and wished the boy to have a good time with his parents. Then he turned he attention to the T.V. he shook his head it was a shame that child that beautiful was in the middle of hell.

The boy and his parents walked out of the movies and headed for their car that was parked a few blocks. They started to walk toward the car. They had got near the car,when they turned down the alley. They could see the car . Then they saw a man step in front of them. He pointed a large gun at his father. The man demanded his father's watch and wallet. he father did as the man asked. As he handed the man his wallet. It fell to the ground,his father reassured the man. Then there was a loud crack and a fine red mist. The boy watched at his father fell to the ground.

The man with the gun then pointed his gun at his mother and grabbed at the pearls around her neck. The string broke and the pearls fell to the floor. Then there was another crack and fine red mist. Now his mother lied on the ground. He looked back at the man with the gun. He saw as the man run off. The boy fell to his knees. He looked at the bodies of his parents. Now Smallville,Kansas was half a world away.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Clark walked into the Talon and saw Lana, Chloe and Lois staring at the booth off into the corner. Clark looked to the booth and saw a young man with black hair and blue eyes, reading a book. He walked over to the counter.

"Who is that and why are you all looking at him like that?"Clark asked.

"Clark,were have you been?"Chloe asked.

"At home doing my chores."Clark said.

"That was sarcasm Smallville you really should learn it."Lois said.

"Clark, that's Bruce Wayne one of the most eligible men in the world."Lana said.

"Not only that but, he's also the richest."Chloe said.

"They even say that he has more money than Lionel Luther and he's only nineteen."Lois added.

"What's he doing in Smallville?"Clark asked.

"Don't know he just got into town last night."Chloe said.

"Then why don't you just go ask him."Clark said.

"Are you crazy,Smallville you just don't ask what Bruce Wayne is doing in this sleepy little town."Lois said.

"Look his getting up."Lana said. Clark was amazed at how much this boy millionaire effected his friends. Bruce walked over to the counter and placed his cup on the counter.

"That was very good coffee Miss Lang."He said.

"Thank you and call my Lana please."she said.

"Okay,Lana"he said. Clark became insanely jealous,so jealous that small spark of heat vision popped. No one seemed to notice thankfully. But Bruce did he said nothing.

"Your Bruce Wayne aren't you?"Clark asked.

"Yes I am and you are."Bruce said.

"Clark Kent."Clark said. Clark held out his hand Bruce took it. Clark felt the urge to crush his hand but though better of it. But he did feel the strong grip that Bruce had.

"Nice to meet you."Bruce said.

"Same here."Clark said.

"What are you doing in our little town?"Chloe asked.

"I'm here on business"Bruce said.

"What kind of business?"Clark asked.

"Clark!"Lana said.

"No it's okay. Lionel Luther is selling his stock of the Daily Planet. I want to by it. Then I want by the other share holders stock."Bruce said.

"Why?"Lois said.

"The stock holder think that the Planet is behind in the times reporting the new truthfully and having it's reporters keeping their opinions to themselves. I on the other hand think that's what we need in the world today,reporters that report the news and keep there opinions to themselves."Bruce said.

"Could I interview you for the school paper,The Torch?"Chloe asked.

"Sure about dinner tonight say eight o'clock."Bruce said.

"That be great."Chloe said smiling.

"It's a date then."Bruce said. He handed he a card with his cell phone number.

"It's nice meeting all of you."Bruce said. Then he turn and left the Talon.

"Wow, he is so hot."Lois said.

"I can't take this anymore,I'll see you guys later."Clark said. Then he walked .

"Wow,Clark Kent jealous. That's something I never though I see."Chloe said.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chloe checked herself out in the mirror again. The blue strapless dress that stopped just above the knees she had pick out to wear was perfect. She she checked hair and make up. It had been a while that she had gone a date. She couldn't remember the last time she dressed up. Once in a while she would put on nice clothes to see if Clark would notice. Clark being Clark would tell her that she looked very pretty and would leave it at that. Sometimes Clark could be just a guy.

She heard a car pull up to the house. She peaked out to see a brand new Charger stopped outside. The cars door opened and Bruce Wayne exited the car. He was dressed in a black suit with a gold tie. He had a dozen long stem white roses in his hand. She grabbed her handbag and notepad,after all this was a interview.

She opened the door and let Bruce in.

"You look very beautiful tonight and these are for you"He said and handed her the roses she took them and then took one to take with her..

"Last time I check the flower shop didn't have white roses."She said.

"They didn't I had them brought in from Gotham. You like them?"Bruce said.

"Oh, there lovely thank you."She said.

"Shall we go?"he asked.

"Let's."She said. He offered his arm and she took it. He opened the door for her and let her in the car. Then they left. Chloe noticed that they were headed to the airport.

"We going towards the airport?"She asked.

"We need to go to the airport to take the jet to Metropolis"He said.

"Metropolis."Chloe said.

"I was thinking about dinner at Le Flours."Bruce said.

"Okay,sounds great."Chloe said.

Twenty minutes later Chloe and Bruce were at Le Flours, It was a awesome place,gold,sliver and crystal was everywhere. They walked to the Waiter

"I'm sorry sir but we are all booked."He explained. Bruce leaned in close the Waiter and whispered into his ear. The man nodded a few times and then smiled. Chloe was confused by the conversion,it soon ended.

"Right this way sir, madam."he said and then led Bruce and Chloe to table. Bruce pulled out Chloe's chair for her and she sat down. Then he sat down. The man handed each of them a menu and left.

"What did you tell him?"Chloe asked.

Bruce smiled. "I told him I owed the place."Bruce said.

"Do you?"Chloe asked.

"I will tomorrow morning."Bruce said. Chloe smiled. They ordered and Bruce chose a great wine. After a few minutes Chloe felt it was time to start her interview. She pulled out her notepad.

"I take its time to get to work?"Bruce asked.

"If its fine with you."She said.

"By all means."He said.

"Alright, when were you born?"She asked.

"May 27th."He answered.

"How tall are you?"

"6'2''"

"How much do you weight?"

"210 ILBS."

"What collage are you attending?"

"Princeton."

"How old are your parents"

Bruce didn't answer. He justed looked at the wine glass in front of him.

"I'm sorry did I say something thing wrong?"Chloe asked.

"No,no its fine it's just that their dead."He said.

"I'm sorry."Chloe said.

"It's okay,whats your next question."Bruce said.

"What businesses do you run?"She asked.

"There's Wayne Enterprises its a investment company,Wayne Applied Sciences Division and the Wayne foundation a charity group. Plus other businesses."He said.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Cave diving,hang gliding,dangerous stuff."

"What are your interests?"

"I'm fascinated by the criminal mind."

"Really,why?"

"You know why criminals prey on people?"

"No why"Chloe asked. There was certainly more to this millionaire playboy.

"Fear,they use fear to hunt they're prey. They rob someone they use a gun. However the criminal superstitious and cowardly lot. They're more scared the unknown."Bruce said. "You see Chloe there's something inside each of us that make us all criminals,the thing is some us choose to suppress it,while others choose to embrace it."

"Clark would disagree with you."Chloe said. "Clark says that all of us are good,but certain things make us do bad things."

"I take it Clark doesn't get off the farm much."Bruce asked.

"Clark just likes to believe in people"Chloe said.

"Your eyes light up when you talk about him,you have feelings for him don't you?"Bruce asked.

"Yes, but Clark only notices one girl."Chloe said.

"Lana Lang?"Bruce said.

"Yeah,he's had a crush on her for as I've know him."Chloe said.

"I have you told him how you feel."Bruce said.

"No,I think it would hurt our friendship."Chloe said.

"You that's one of the oldest lines in the book."Bruce said.

"Really."Chloe said.

"It's a double edged sword,you say you want to save the friendship but inside you want to take the risk."Bruce said.

"So how come you don't have a girlfriend.?"Chloe asked.

"I didn't want to risk the friendship."Bruce said.

Bruce pulled his car to a stop at Chloe's house. They walked to the door. Chloe hugged Bruce.

"I had a great time tonight."She said.

"So did I we might have to do this again."Bruce said.

"How about we met at the Talon for coffee?"Chloe said.

"I loved to but I got a meeting with Lionel Luther tomorrow,how about lunch."Bruce said.

"Lunch sounds great."Chloe said. Bruce kissed Chloe on the cheek. He looked into her eyes. Then their lips met . Chloe teased his lips. He deepened the kiss. It grew more intense until the need for air was too great.

"Stay"Chloe said.

"I can't remember"Bruce said. Chloe licked her lips and nodded. Bruce gently kissed her again.

"I'll see you at lunch."Bruce said.

"Good night."Chloe said.

Bruce got into his car and drove away. Chloe watched him go. Then she went inside. she went to her computer and turned it on. She got on the Gotham Globe website. She typed in Bruce Wayne. A list came up she looked at it then she clicked on the second one. The page loaded. Chloe was shocked as she read the head line.

"DR. THOMAS WAYNE AND WIFE MURDERED ONLY CHILD UNHARMED".

She read on:

Dr. Thomas Wayne,33 and wife Martha,31 were shot and killed tonight by a unknown robber during a robbery. The only person to survive unharmed was the Wayne's only child a son named Bruce.

Chloe then looked at the picture. It was a young Bruce his face set in stone a grim mask on his face. His eyes filled not with fear or sadness but rage,pure unbridled rage. There was not tears in his eyes, in fact his eyes looked as if no tears ever formed. No pain at seeing his parents killed in front of him. All there was just pure rage.

Chloe stopped looking at the screen. She couldn't look at it anymore. The rage in his eyes scared the hell out of her.

"Just who are you really, Bruce Wayne."Chloe asked herself.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Bruce walked into Lex's office. He had never met him before,but like everyone else in the world he heard of him. When he came in Lex was sitting behind his desk at his computer. He never looked up to see who entered the room. Bruce went and sat down in the chair across from Lex.

"I have appointment with Lionel Luthor would you let him know that Bruce Wayne is here."He said.

"You must be Bruce Wayne."Lex said.

"That's right,now where is your father?"Bruce asked.

"He should be down shortly. I've read your proposal to buy the Daily Planet. It very noble,pointless but noble."Lex said.

"You don't believe in the Planet?"Bruce asked.

"I do but what you plan to do is not going to work."Lex said.

"Why not?"Bruce asked.

"People want to know what the people who report the news feel. They want Fox news not CNN."Lex said.

"I think the people need to know the facts of a story not the reports opinion of it. They Daily Planet has been doing that for over two hundred years to stop now who be insane."Bruce said. He got up and started to walk around the off ice he stopped at the bookshelf. They were mostly biographies, Alexander the Great, Napoleon.

"You have interesting reading habits Lex."Bruce said.

"I like to read about men who conquered the world,what drove to do the things they did,an d how they let no one or nothing stand in their way."Lex said. "What are your reading habits?"Lex asked.

"I like to read about symbolism."Bruce said"You know the mean of animals and pictures and color. See I can tell a lot about you by the color of your shirt."He said.

"What can you tell about me?"Lex asked.

"You like purple,it means royalty,inspiration,imagination."Bruce said.

"I don't want to be king,however I do have imagination and I want to inspire people."Lex said.

"Me I like black."Bruce said.

"Black really."Lex said.

"It means many things,but I like depth and style."Bruce said.

"Interesting,well I hate to disappoint you but my father is still in Metropolis. He won't be here until alter this evening."Lex said.

"I have other things to do so I'll leave you my card and he can call me when he gets in."Bruce said. He handed Lex the card and headed for the door."Does your father like purple?"Bruce asked.

"Yes he does."Lex said.

"Arrogance,The sign of a true businessman."Bruce said then he walked out.

Lex picked up the phone he wanted to find out more about Bruce Wayne.

Bruce was looking at the books in the Talon. There was good collection. He found one that looked interesting to him.

"Bats as Symbols"Bruce read the title.

"Do you like bats?"Lana asked.

"I was scared to death of them. When I fell into well there was a cave. Next thing I knew about a million bats flying around me. It took some major therapy to get over that one. After I just became interested in them.

"It seems like you faced your fear."Lana said.

"We all to do it sometime."Bruce said.

"I guess we do."Lana said.

"You here a lot,do you own this place?"Bruce asked.

"Kind of,Lex Luthor really owns it I just run it."Lana said.

"Luthor doesn't seem like the type to have anything thing to do with a coffee shop."Bruce said.

"I think Lex is trying to prove that he's nothing like his father."Lana said.

"I think I know how he feels."Bruce said.

"You do?"Lana said.

"My father died when I was eight years old,from that time I was told that it would be my job to carry on his legacy."Bruce said.

"That doesn't seem so bad."Lana said.

"If I had it my way I would tear down that old house and sell off everything and never want to hear about Thomas Wayne again."Bruce said."What about your parents?"He asked.

"They died when younger."Lana said.

"I'm sorry."Bruce said.

"That's okay."Lana said.

Clark walked in a second later. He saw Lana talking to Bruce.

"Hi,Clark."Lana said.

"Clark."Bruce said.

"Bruce."Clark said.

"I have to get back to work so I'll leave you two to talk."Lana said.

"How was your date last night with Chloe?"Clark asked

"It was great we had a good time."Bruce said.

"What did you guys do?"Clark asked.

"We went to dinner and then I took her home."Bruce said.

"Good."Clark said.

"Are you and her seeing each other."Bruce said.

"No,we just friends."Clark said.

"Are you sure of that because you are very jealous."Bruce said.

"I just want to see her get hurt."Clark said.

"Don't worry about it Boy Scout she'll be fine."Bruce said then he walked away.

Clark watched him as he went and sat down. Chloe came in a moment later she sat down with Bruce. He leaned over and kissed her. Clark had seen all that he wanted to see he stormed out of the Talon.

"Was that Clark?"Chloe asked.

"Yes,he's very unique person."Bruce said.

"You have now idea."Chloe said.

Clark came into the house to find his mother putting away the groceries. He started to help her. Martha could tell that something was wrong with her son. He may be from a other planet,but Clark was very human when it came to his feelings.

"Something wrong."She asked.

"No not really."Clark said wishing his mother would drop the subject.

"Does it have something to do when Lana?"She asked.

"No,it has nothing to do with Lana.?Clark said now knowing that he was not going to get out of this one.

"Well I know it has nothing to do with Lois,because she went to Metropolis this morning."Martha said.

"It's nothing really."Clark said.

"It's Chloe isn't."she said.

"Yesterday in the Talon,her,Lana and Lois were swooning over Bruce Wayne. Then last night he takes her on a date she had just barely met him."Clark said.

"So this is jealously."Martha said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that."Clark said.

"Maybe its' true. You've become very protective of Chloe lately is something going on?"She asked.

"I'm not jealous and maybe I have been a little protective but I just don't want to she her hurt."Clark said.

"Then talk to Bruce find out more about him."Martha said.

"I did her called me a boy scout."Clark said. Martha tried not to laugh.

"Clark you can be a bit of a boy scout at times."Martha said. "Go talk to him you two may have more in common than you think."Martha said.

"I doubt it."Clark said.

Chloe and Bruce had spent the whole day together. She showed him around Smallville and about the things that had happened. He told her about his father and his mother and how he loved to spend time with them but that was as far as he went. Chloe said nothing about knowing about his past. At the moment he was telling her about the butler.

"When I turned eighteen I fired him. He refused to leave.."Bruce said.

"He must care for you a lot."Chloe said.

"He wants me to be something I never will be."Bruce said.

"Your father?"Chloe asked.

"Yeah my father."Bruce said.

Chloe decided it was time to take the risk and ask the question."How did your parents die?"She asked.

"They were killed by a thief when I was eight years old."Bruce said.

"I'm sorry."Chloe said.

"It's not your fault is just how people are."Bruce said.

"Not all people are bad."Chloe said.

"No not everyone."Bruce said. He kissed her softly on the lips. He kissed her harder,his lips burning hers. She enjoyed it the way he would tease her. She like to tease him. The need for air overcame them.

"We need to get back. I got a deadline."Chloe said.

"Right."Bruce said.

Lois was late getting back to town. She stopped at a gas station to fill up her car. She carefully watched her surroundings. She had stopped because she didn't have the gas to make it back to the farm. The gas station was a old out of the way place. No one was there but her and the clerk. She was just about to go when three young punks came walking toward her. Lois took her mace from her purse and got ready.

"Hey baby."A punk with green hair said.

"Go bug some one else okay."Lois said.

"We want to play with you."Said a punk with red hair.

"No you don't."Lois said.

"Sure you do."The last one said.

"Look guys I've had a really long day and any other time I would love to play with you but exhausted."Lois said.

"That's alright,we'll be gentle." The Red hair Punk said.

They rushed Lois,she tried to use her mase but she never got the chance. One of the punks grabbed it out of her hand and tossed it. She tried to kick and punch but the three of them together were not match for her. The got her to the ground. Each punk held her down. The green haired punk was on top of her. He pulled a knife and smiled.

"We like it rough too."He said. Then he kissed her. Lois spat in his face.

Then the lone street light,went dark. Something had broken the light. The punks looked around and saw no one. It was pitch black no one could see anything.

"Let her go."Came a low menacing growl from the darkness. The punk and Lois looked around to see where the voice came from. Then they moonlight shone and Lois and the punks saw him.

What looked like a man was standing in front of them. He as tall and dressed in what looked like a ninja suit. He wore a chest plate and shoulder armor. He had gauntlets with three scallops. His shins were also protected by armor. He wore a ninja mask were only his eyes cold be seen. His eyes were cold and dangerous.

"I'll take care of this."the red haired punk said. He rushed the Ninja. The Ninja stood his ground. the punk threw a punch. The Ninja countered by grabbing the punks wrist,with his other hand the ninja smashed the punk's arm. The sick sound of bones breaking filled the night.

"AWWWWWW!"the punk said. Still holding the punk's broken arm the ninja kicked the punk in the leg,gut and head. Then the ninja back handed the punk,which sent the punk to the ground out cold.

The punk with blue hair came next. The ninja grabbed him by the hair and smashed the punk's face into his knee. Then in one move the ninja delivered a powerful round house kick. The punk joined his friend on the ground. The last punk got off Lois and threw his knife at the ninja. The ninja ducked under the knife and threw something from his hand. The punk felt the point of the throwing star tear into his hand. With blinding speed the ninja was on the punk. Lois watched in amazement as the ninja hit the punk with flurry of kicks and punches. The punk slumped to the ground blood coming from his mouth and nose. Lois looked up and saw that she was all alone. The three punks out cold on the ground.

"WOW!"Lois said.

Clark walked out of the hotel. He had come to see Bruce only to find out that he was gone. Clark looked up to Bruce's room the light was out. He was about to leave when the light flicked on. Clark used his telescopic vision to zoom in to the room. He saw a ninja with odd looking gauntlets and shoulder armor. Clark watched as the ninja reached up and pulled off the mask. Clark could not believe it. Bruce Wayne's face was under the mask. Clark now wanted to know who Chloe was really seeing.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Lois walked down the steps and found Clark,sitting at the table. She went straight for the coffee she poured herself a cup and sat next to Clark. Clark watched her for a few moments. Lois sipped her coffee and waited for the coffee to do it's work. Finally she felt awake.

"You know just when I think I got this sleepy little hamlet all figured out something weird happens."Lois said.

"What do you mean?"Clark asked.

"Last night I was getting back into town when I got attacked be these three guys. Next thing I know this ninja comes out no where and takes them out. Then he's gone again."Lois said.

"Really,a ninja?"Clark said trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah,he came out and beat on them like they were nothing. One of them had a knife."Lois said.

"A knife,and what did this ninja do?"Clark asked.

"The ninja threw this at him."Lois said. She then got her purse and pulled out a black throwing star. Clark took the star in his hand and examined it. It was eight pointed throwing star and was painted black. The was no identifying marks on it.

"And he threw it at him?"Clark said.

"Yes Clark he threw it at him."Lois said. She took the star back from Clark.

"Lois I think you have been watching way too many kung fu movies."Clark said. Then headed for the door.

"Hey were you going?"Lois asked.

"I have to talk to Chloe."He said.

"Well when you see her tell her I want gory details about her date with Wayne."Lois said.

Bruce looked out the window and saw Clark walking toward the Talon. He was intrigued by the farm boy that he had met a few days ago. For a while now Bruce had been training himself to look for the evil in people and if they were capable if controlling it. Here in Smallville he found that most of the people could control themselves. Everyone but Lex Luthor , he seemed to be on the braking point of losing control. As for the other people like Lois Lane,he got the feeling that Lois was more trouble than evil. Lana was just a sweet young girl,Chloe was the same as Lois but a not as troublesome,but then there was Clark Kent.

Clark Kent was different. Clark reminded Bruce of his parents and Alfred. But there was more to Clark. Bruce could tell if a person was in control their dark side. Clark Kent had no dark side. He was something the world needed more of a person who was pure,and simple and knew right from wrong. Bruce wanted to know more about Clark.

Clark walked into the Talon and found Chloe and Lana talking. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys what's up."Clark asked.

"Chloe was telling me about her day by the lake with young Mr. Wayne."Lana said.

"Really you've been seeing him a lot lately."Clark said.

"Yeah,his a really great guy,kind dark but it's a good change of pace from our mild mannered farm boy."Chloe said.

"I think you need to stop seeing him."Clark said.

"What did you say."Chloe said with anger in her voice.

"He bad news Chloe and I don't want to see you hurt."Clark said.

"I got things to do,I'll see you later Lana."Chloe said and then walked out. Clark followed her.

"Chloe wait."Clark said.

"What is it Clark,are you having trouble adjusting to me seeing someone?"Chloe said.

"No,but what do you know about him really?"Clark said.

"You got a lot of nerve asking me that when you keep secrets from me."Chloe said.

"Chloe."Clark said.

"What's the matter Clark are you jealous"Chloe said.

"Chloe,please."Clark begged.

"Clark do me a favor and go pine after Lana and leave me alone."Chloe spat then she walked away. Clark watched her go. The word that she told him had felt like someone had take a knife and ran it though his heart. He watched until he could no longer see her. Then he turned and walked away

Lionel and Lex waited in the office. They had been waiting for what felt like hours. This was the time that Lionel was to meet Bruce Wayne. Bruce walked into the room. He saw Lionel and Lex and smiled. He checked his watched and acted as if he was right on time.

"Mr. Wayne your father was a very punctual man it appears that you are not."Lionel said.

"We had a meeting yesterday morning and you were late. In fact your son told me that you would not be in town till this morning."Bruce said Lionel glanced at Lex, Bruce acted as if he did not see the cold exchange between father and son. He pulled out his proposal and sat down across from Lionel and Lex.

"I'm not my father."Bruce said. A tension filled moment passed between the two. Neither was willing to back down. Lex was startled by the fact that the fact that Wayne was not intimidated by his father. It was Lionel who finally blinked.

"Let's get on with it I have more important things to do."Lionel said.

"Fine by me."Bruce said.

"As you know the Planet is one it's last legs,after trying as best as I could to bring up sales it still loses money. However it's the name that the people car about not the product."Lionel said.

"I disagree. You see that Planet as product I see it as a institution. George Washington wrote a article for the paper,in fact the Planet is as old as the country it self."Bruce said.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, you don't own your own company,in fact if you don't reclaim your stock by 5 'o clock Monday night Wayne Enterprises becomes a publicly traded company."Lionel said. Lionel looked at Bruce trying to rattle the young man with the threat that he might by his company.

"Mr. Luthor,I won't care if if anyone bought that old worn out company to me is just a reminder that I'm the son of a rich dead man."Bruce said. It was Lionel's turn to keep a poker face and he failed.

"You don't care about you name your legacy?Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor,I could care less about my legacy."Bruce said.,then he picked up his proposal and tossed it to Lionel then Bruce stood up and headed for the door."I'll be waiting to hear from you."Bruce said. Lionel and Lex watched for a moment.

"That boy is a fool,like his father. I'll own his company by the end of next week."Lionel said. Lex stood up and headed for the door.

"You might want to watch out day. That boy may end up owning your company."Lex said then left the room.

Chloe sat in the Talon nurse a latte. She was going to meet Bruce for a late lunch. However she was not very hungry. She was think about what happened with her and Clark and what they had said to each other. She did know a lot about Bruce, she knew about his parents and how they died. She knew about his dark out look of the world. Bruce came in a second later and sat down.

"Penny for your thoughts?"He asked.

"Just thinking."Chloe said.

"About what?"he asked.

"About wishing I could take back something I said."She said.

"I know the feeling. I said something this morning I know I didn't mean."Bruce said.

Clark walked in a moment later and saw Chloe and Bruce,he walked over to them.

"Chloe."he said.

"I'm busy,Clark."She said.

"Bruce could I have a minute?"Clark asked.

"Sure."Bruce said. Then he got up and walked away. Clark sat down.

"Clark I really think that you should leave."Chloe said.

"Will you please listen to me."Clark said.

"Why so you can tell me more reason to be mad at you."Chloe said.

From the counter Bruce saw Chloe and Clark talking he could tell by their body language they were not having a friendly conversion. After watching them for a moment Clark stood up and left the Talon. Bruce walked back over to Chloe. She was wiping a tear from her eye.

"You okay?"he asked.

"No,nothing is right."Chloe said.

"Something going on with you and Clark?"He asked.

"We had a fight over you."Chloe said.

"Clark is not gay is he?"Bruce said.

"No,Clark is not gay."Chloe said.

"How about I go and talk to him put him at ease."Bruce said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."Chloe said.

"Let me give it a shot."Bruce said.

"Okay."Chloe said.

"Besides I would like to know a little bit more about Clark Kent."Bruce said.

Bruce stopped his car in front of the Kent home. He smiled as he looked at the yellow two story house. He saw the barn and silo. He was reminded of the farm that he had seen when he went with his father to visit a friend that lived outside of Gotham. He walked to the door and knocked. Jonathon came to the door.

"Can I help you?"He asked.

"You must be Jonathon Kent, it's nice to meet you sir. I was wondering if Clark was around?"Bruce said.

"Yes he is. He's in the barn."Jonathon said.

"Thank you."Bruce said

Bruce walked into the barn and found no one inside. He then went to the stairs and climbed up. He found Clark looking at the sunset. Bruce watched for a moment. He could not remember the las time he had watched the sunset. Then again the sunset was nothing to him but the changing of night into day. Bruce had grown to love the night. A time when all was dark and stealth was your best friend. Night was when the real Bruce Wayne came out. The Bruce Wayne that people knew during the day was a facade a fake .Someone who had not existed for years now. That Bruce Wayne was dead he had died that night with his parents. The real Bruce Wayne was a machine,devoted to one thing and only thing only revenge and he would have it one day.

"You do this a lot don't you?"Bruce asked. Clark spun to see who was behind him.

"What are you doing here?"Clark asked.

"I came to talk to you about Chloe."Bruce said.

"There is nothing to talk about. She's mad at me."Clark said.

"Because of me?"Bruce said.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt."Clark said.

"You don't like me very much do you?"Bruce said. Clark was about to answer. "Don't answer that."Bruce said.

"She's been hurt before I don't want to see it again."Clark said.

"You mind if I sit down?"Bruce asked.

"Sure."Clark said.

"You have a crush on her and Lana."Bruce said.

"Me and Chloe are just friends. As for me and Lana,I don't know what we are."Clark said.

"So your undecided."Bruce said.

"That's not what's important."Clark said.

"So what is important."Bruce said.

"Chloe,promise me that no matter what happens you won't hurt her."Clark said.

"You have me word."Bruce said. "I don't think that Chloe knows lucky she is to have you has a friend."Bruce said.

Clark started to head inside knowing that his mother and Lois had made dinner. He hated to admit it but,Lois was learning how to cook. Mostly it was because his mother was teaching her. Clark figured that with enough time and preparation Lois could make toast without it coming out of the toaster as a black brick. He was almost there when he noticed that the storm cellar door was open. He rushed over and looked inside. No one was inside. He looked around and saw no one or anything but the ship. At first he though that maybe his father had come down here to get something and forget to close the door,but he knew that was not true. Then the door closed behind him. Clark turned. Bruce was standing in front of him.

"Explain that."Bruce said.

Clark had no idea what he was going to do.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Who do you think you are."Clark said. He was angry. A few minutes ago,his view of Bruce Wayne was of someone who he could trust. Someone who he trusted with his best friend. Now he knew that Bruce could not be trusted.

"Answer my question?"Bruce said. Bruce Wayne knew that Clark Kent was too good to be true,but this was different all together. He had heard about the odd things that had gone on in Smallville but now he knew why or so he thought.

"It's nothing something we found."Clark said.

"Your lying,beside your mother and father are not the stereotype farmers that try to get on T.V. with this stuff. Now the truth."Bruce said.

"The truth,if you want to talk about the truth,tell Chloe about your moonlighting as a ninja."Clark said.

"Have you told Chloe about this."Bruce asked

"No."Clark said.

"Then do ask me to do what you can't do yourself."Bruce said. Then he headed for the door. Clark stopped him.

"You have to promise me that no one with ever learn about this,not even Chloe."Clark said.

"You keep my secret I'll keep yours."Bruce said.

"What the hell is going on here?"Jonathon said. Clark turned to look at his father. Jonathon looked at his son with disappointment."Mr Wayne,I think you better stay for dinner."Jonathon said curtly.

The Kents and Bruce sat at the table. Martha had done her best to keep thing under control until she served dinner,which she had done successfully,now on the other had was the hard part.

"What gave you the right to go snooping in my storm cellar?"Jonathon asked.

"I wanted to know more about Clark. He was different than most of the other people I meet."Bruce said.

"Different because he's not from our world."Jonathon said.

"No,I've met a lot of people in this world. Most of them try to be good,but it's all a show. Deep down they all they want to do is hurt people."Bruce said.

"What do you see in Clark?"Martha asked.

"I told him earlier I see him as someone pure. He wants to help everyone."Bruce said. No one spoke for a few moment.

"Bruce what about your parents?"Clark said.

"Their dead."Bruce said.

"I remember on the news. I'm sorry."Jonathon said.

"It's not your fault."Bruce said.

"Now down to business. Bruce I need you word that no one will ever know about Clark."Jonathon. said.

"Mr. Kent,trust me no one will ever know about this."Bruce said.

It was a hour later that Bruce had left. Jonathon and Martha liked him a lot,but at times he seemed distant,cold. What amazed them the most is that he swore that he would never tell anyone Clark's secret. Although his parents liked Bruce,Clark felt some uneasiness about Bruce,maybe it was because his refused to tell Chloe about his moonlighting. Clark knew that Bruce would go out tonight. He made sure that he would be there.

Back in his hotel room Bruce took out a black suit case and opened it. Inside there was the folded black ninja suit. The suit was the same one he had gotten when he was over seas,however he had made so changes to it. Wayne Enterprise had done some work with spray on Kevlar and fire resistant. He had coated the suit with the stuff. He took it out and put it on.

Then came his armor. Then chest plate was a light weight Kevlar. It protected his chest and back. Next came his shoulder armor made out of the same Kevlar as the plate. He then pulled on his boots. The boots were not the normal soft ninja boots. These were highly modified combat boots,they were non-marking,slip resistants souls. The uppers were leather and had metal plates to protect his shins. Then came the gauntlets with the armor and scallops.

Bruce then pulled out a small sliver suit case marked Wayne Enterprise Applied Sciences Division. He opened it. Inside there was assortment of things. He selected a few and placed them in the web belt that he wore. He first took out some throwing stars,smoke grenade,flash bangs,bugging and listening devices, a small tube and spools of wire,then came the night vision goggles.

When he finished he places everything back in the black suit case and placed in to the closet. He then took out the letter that he had written. It was letter that he had written the first night he had done this. He did every time now. It was addressed to the old man back in Gotham. It had Bruce's final wished for if he never came back.

Then he took out the one he had written for Chloe. He had never done it before,when it came to women he never let them get close. Chloe was different subject. He told her everything in it. The only reason he had done it was because of Clark.

He then turned off the lights and went to the window. He opened it and climbed out the window. He jumped down the ground. When he turned to head for his car. He was surprised to find Clark standing in front of him.

"It's little early for Halloween."Clark said.

"I don't have time for this."Bruce said.

"Were are you going?"Clark asked.

"To work."Bruce said.

"What kind of work?"Clark asked.

"If I was to use a smoke grenade could I get away from you?"Bruce asked.

"Would not have a chance."Clark said.

"Let's go."Bruce said.

Ten minutes later they were driving down route 90. They did not talk to each other much in fact they had not said a word to each other since they left the hotel. The silence was getting to Clark. He hated the uneasy silence between him and Bruce. So he felt he needed to get some questions answered.

"Where did you get the suit?"Clark asked.

"I got it from a group of ninjas in the east. That's who trained me."Bruce said.

"Why did you join them?"Clark asked.

"They said they wanted justice they lied. They wanted to kill everyone. I wanted justice they wanted mass murder."Bruce said.

"What happen to them?"Clark said

"I destroyed them."Bruce said.

"Were did you get the gear?"Clark asked.

"The perks of owning a technology's firm."Bruce said. "What about you what can you do?"Bruce asked.

"I can left my dad's tractor and nothing really hurts me. I can run at a high speeds I got heat,x-ray,and telescopic vision and super-hearing."Clark said.

"So what your say is that you faster than a speeding bullet and more powerful than a locomotive."Bruce said.

"You don't have to make sound like a comic book."Clark said.

Bruce pulled the car off the road and turned off the car. He took out the night vision goggles and pointed them at a old steel mill. In the green haze of the night vision Bruce could see three cars and one truck parked in front of the steel mill. He was about to hand Clark he goggles.

"I see them,who are they?"Clark said.

"A group of guns runners. They've been selling high tech weapons to the scum of Gotham. No one knows where they get the weapons from. But the GPD thinks that the weapons are being flown in from Smallville."Bruce said

"I think you might be wrong about this. If something like this was going on Chloe would know about it."Clark said.

"How would Chloe know about it"Bruce said

"She did interview you right."Clark said.

"Yeah."Bruce said.

"Then trust me she knows."Clark said.

Clark looked at the trucks. Then he did a double take. He thought for the first time in his life he would need glasses. The focuses again just to make sure. Bruce saw Clark and wondered what his new ally saw.

"What is it?"Bruce asked.

"Remember I told you if something happens in Smallville Chloe know about it."Clark said.

"She know."Bruce said.

"Bruce shes' right in the middle of it."Clark said. Bruce looked though his night vision and saw Chloe.

"What is she doing there?"Bruce said

"If I know Chloe,getting a story."Clark said.

Bruce took out his mask and pulled it on. He and Clark got out of the car.

"Follow me."Bruce said in a low growl.

Bruce and Clark ran toward the mill. When they were half way there Bruce ran toward a fallen tree. Clark followed him. They hid behind the tree. From were they were at they could see, six men standing near the cars. All of them were dressed in military clothes,and they were armed.

"When I tell you to head for the back of the mill."Bruce said.

"What are you going to do?"Clark said.

"Scare the hell out of them."Bruce said."Wait here."He added.

Clark watched as Bruce moved toward one of the cars. He hid near it a waited until one of the guards came toward him. When the guard turned his back to Bruce he reach up and grabbed him. He took the guard down to the ground. With his hearing Clark heard the sounds of Bruce punching the guard. Then he watched as Bruce pulled out one of his smoke grenades and rolled it under the car.

A few moments later the smoke came out from the bottom of the car. The guards all turned to see the smoke coming from the bottom of the car . They looked around to see who was there. Then one fell and never got up a victim of Bruce's well timed punches. Soon there was only three . Then Bruce took out of his throwing stars and threw it at the windshield of a car. It did not brake the window but it got the men's attention. Bruce leaped over the roof of the car and tackled all the guards in a moment He was on he feet.

The men were and each of them had a knife. All three of them ran toward Bruce. They were met by three stars. The stars hit the men in the feet. All the men stopped and looked at the black star in their foot. Before they could say anything Bruce was on top of them. A series of punches and kicks hit the men. Then they all slumped to the ground. Bruce turned to Clark and waved for him to follow. Clark followed him to the back of the mill. They found the latter and climbed up. When they got to the roof they went to the skylight.

Both of them looked inside and saw the men in the mill. There was crates of weapons. Three of the men each had a brief case. It could be assumed that there was money in the cases. Chloe was standing next to one of the men. If fact she was holding his hand. Bruce and Clark looked at each other.

"As she ever tried that before?"Bruce asked.

"Using her feminine wilds to get what she wants."Clark said.

"Yeah."Bruce said.

"Did it work?"Bruce asked.

"What do you think."Clark said.

"We got to get her out of here before she gets hurt."Bruce said.

"I got a idea."Clark said.

"What is it."Bruce said.

"If I got in there it will distract them. It should give you time to get her out of here."Clark said.

"And when the shooting starts."Bruce said.

"Bullets haven't hurt me yet."Clark said.

Bruce opened the skylight. Clark used his super-speed to get to the ground and to the door. Bruce took out the tube and a spool of wire. He wrapped it around a pipe and then hooked it on his belt. He then waited for Clark.

Chloe held the hand of the creep that she had met a few days eariler. It took her awhile to find out what this guy was into. So she did what every great woman would do. flirt with the guy. It worked and she was able to get what see wanted. Now here she was in a steel mill at three in the morning when she should be asleep. This was a story and Chloe was good reporter.

Every one stopped in their tracks when they heard a knock at the door. One of the men ran to the door and opened the door. All the guns in the place were aimed at the door. Clark stood at the door. He tried no to look at Chloe. Chloe however shot Clark a look that would kill anybody.

"Do you guys think you could help me with a flat tire."Clark said.

No one noticed the black figure lower down from the roof. Clark watched as Bruce stopped behind Chloe. Chloe never noticed the figure behind her. Bruce quickly grabbed Chloe and hit the button on his belt the line from the tube retracted. and they headed up to the sky light. Clark watched until Chloe and Bruce were on the roof.

"I think that I will go now."Clark said.

"Kill him."One of the men said.

On the roof,Chloe and Bruce heard the gunfire start down below. Bruce looked down and saw the men shooting at Clark. Clark just stood there and let them shoot. Then he finally fought back. The first thing he did was fire a blast of heat vision.

"Hong Kong Fui,my friend is down there."Chloe said. She hit Bruce. He looked at her and then shoved her down.

"Do me a favor,sit down and shut up."He growled. Then he turned back to the skylight and dropped in.

Clark was holding his own against the men. They still continued to shoot at him,the rounds bounced off him. He saw large pipe lying on the ground. He picked it up and used it as a bat.. He hit the men with the pipe. Clark knew that he would have to hold back not wanting to hurt anyone.

Bruce dropped in behind the men. He grabbed one by the hair and hit him in the neck. Then he took out a zip-tie and tied his hands behind his back. He then went to the next man and fought him. Every few blows one of the men would get in a shot on Bruce. He would appear unhurt and continued to fight.

Chloe looked down to the ground and saw the fight. She was shocked to see Clark and the ninja work so good together. She saw the ninja take a couple of bad hits,but he kept fighting. She knew that he had to get down from where she was at. She saw looked for away down and saw the latter. She was going to it but looked down and saw the ninja sweep kick one of the men. She saw one of the men pull a knife and go after the ninja.

"LOOK OUT!"Chloe yelled.

Her warning came just a moment to late. The gunrunner stabbed the Bruce in the shoulder. Clark ran over and grabbed the gunrunner and tossed him across the room.

"Let's go."Bruce said.

They ran outside and saw that most of the men had driven off. Chloe ran up to Clark and Bruce.

"You okay."Chloe asked. Just them a grenade landed next to them

"Get down"Clark said.

The explosion knocked Chloe and Bruce to the ground. Clark dived out of the way more for shoe than to protect himself.

"You okay."Bruce asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine."Chloe said.

"No your not. Your head."Bruce said. Chloe touched her head and saw that she was bleeding.

"It's a small cut we can get it fixed when we get back to the room."Bruce said.

"You alright."Clark asked.

"We're find let's go."Bruce said.

They head for Bruce's car. Chloe sat in the back seat. She was puzzled by the events of the past hour. She had gone to the steel mill to get some news on the gunrunners she never though that she would be in the middle of a gun fight and by saved by a Ninja and Clark. She looked at Clark and the Ninja and wondered how too very different people worked so well together.

Bruce parked his car and headed for the back of the hotel. Chloe and Clark headed for the front.

"Clark who is that."Chloe asked.

"Never mind that what were you doing out there you could have been hurt."Clark said.

"I was working on a story."Chloe said.

"You could have gotten killed."Clark said.

"I didn't know I had to ask for your permission."Chloe said.

"Chloe,I know your mad I me but I don't want to see you hurt."Clark said.

"I know,Clark."Chloe said.

"Let's get up stairs and get that cut cleaned."Clark said.

Chloe and Clark made their way to Bruce's room. Clark opened the door and turned on the light. The ninja stood in the room. Chloe and Clark walked in.

"Two questions:Who is he and how did he get in here."Chloe asked.

The ninja reached for him mask and pulled it off. Chloe was surprised to see Bruce standing in front of her. His hair matted with sweat.

"Fill her in I'm going to take a shower. First aid kit is in the black bag."Bruce said and went to the bathroom.

"Clark what's going on?"Chloe asked.

"It's a long story,Chloe and I think you need to ask him."Clark said as he got the first aid kit. He then cleaned and put a band-aid on Chloe's cut.

"I knew that he had a past and some issues but this."Chloe said.

"We all do things for a reason Chloe,maybe he has one for this."Clark said.

"Did you see the way he fought,he was hurting those people and he liked it."Chloe said.

"I don't agree with his method but he's doing it for a reason."Clark said.

"What reason."Chloe asked.

"Someone been giving the criminals in Gotham high tech weapons. The weapons are being flow in from Smallville. He thinks there is a lead here."Clark said.

"I have to names of the men would my pseudo boyfriend works with."Chloe said

"Where at?"Bruce asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"We'll meet a the Talon after my meeting with Lex."Bruce said.

"It's late Chloe,let's go"Clark said.

"I want to talk to Bruce."Chloe said.

"I'll met you outside."Clark said.

Chloe waited until Clark left the room. She saw the blood from the stab wound to Bruce's shoulder. Bruce was looking out the window.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"Chloe asked.

"You wouldn't understand."Bruce said.

"If it's about your parents it's not your fault."Chloe said.

"What have you wanted since you were eight years old?"Bruce said.

"To be a reporter."Chloe said.

"I only wanted revenge."Bruce said.

"I understand but.."Chloe said.

"You don't understand, When my parents died the person I was going to be died with then. From that moment on all I wanted was revenge. Then I realized I don't just want revenge for myself I want it for everyone that has been hurt by crime. I swore no one would have happen to them what happened to me."Bruce said.

"I understand,I'll see you tomorrow."Chloe said.

Bruce walked toward her and kissed her.

"Tomorrow."Bruce said

Chloe walked out and found Clark.

"Everything go alright?"Clark said.

"I understand now."Chloe said. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for."Clark said.

"For being there."Chloe said.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chloe stared at the Gotham Globe. The young boy eye filled with rage. This was the same person she had seen last night. This was the real Bruce Wayne. The man she had been dating was a fake someone who never existed. She had spent the night going over the events of last night. Bruce Wayne a ninja hellbent on revenge.

"Something wrong."Lana asked.

"Finding out things about a person you really like is tough."Chloe said.

"Clark or Bruce."Lana said.

"Bruce,he's a completely different person than I though he was."Chloe said.

"Is that good or bad thing."Lana said.

"He's a lot like Clark."Chloe said.

"You mean other than the baby-blues and winning smile."Lana said.

"He's like Clark ,they both want to make sure that the right thing is done."Chloe said.

"That's not a bad thing then. Two guys wanting to see that justice is done. The world needs more of those kind of guys."Lana said.

Lex was in his office when Bruce walked in. He had done some homework on Bruce and was surprised to find the Wayne's a more that enough money to reveal Bill Gates. But now most of the money was frozen,no one could touch it. Not even Bruce Wayne.

"You wanted to see me."Bruce said.

"Do you know that you assets are frozen?"Lex asked.

"Yes I know that in fact I know that only one person can use that money."Bruce said.

"Who would that be your only other know relative is a uncle named Phillip and he is in Arkham Asylum."Lex said.

"My money and my company are in good hands until I return to Gotham."Bruce said.

"What my father said was true you don't have a lot of time before your company becomes a publicly traded company."Lex said.

"Your right my company will become a publicly traded company. However I own forty-nine percent of the stock and the other forty-eight is held by the employees and will be the public stock."Bruce said.

"That leaves one percent unaccounted for."Lex said.

"You want to know who owns that one percent."Bruce said.

"I do because I want to own your company."Lex said.

"That will never happen."Bruce said.

"Why is that."Lex said.

"You'll never get that one percent."Bruce said.

"You know that for sure."Lex said.

"I know because he won't even sell it to me and he's known me all my life."Bruce said. Bruce walked out. Lex would get that stock no matter what.

Clark found Chloe outside the Talon. She looked tried.

"Did you get any sleep last night."Clark asked.

"Not a wink. Do you know how vile it is to hear the first song of the birds when you've been crying all night."Chloe said.

"He had good reason for keeping his secret."Clark said.

"I want to be with him,but I know that it will never work."Chloe said.

"You may not want to hear this right Chloe."Clark said

"Don't say it,don't say that I'll meet someone."Chloe said.

"It may not work out with Bruce,but you still have me,if that's okay."Clark said.

"Where do you come from?"Chloe said.

"What do you mean."Clark said.

"You always say the right things to make me feel better."Chloe said.

"It's gift."Clark said.

"I wonder what else you can do"Chloe said.

"Here comes Bruce."Clark said.

Later in the Torch. Bruce,Chloe and Clark were working on trying to id some of the gun runners from last night. By using some of her contacts at the sheriff's department and MPD,she had gotten her hands on a couple of mug books. Chloe,Clark and Bruce were going though the books as look at the files that Chloe had on her computer of the gun runners.

"I don't think these guys are in here."Chloe said.

"What makes you say that."Clark said.

"Because, They just don't look like the type that would come to Smallville."Chloe said.

"You can't find them because your looking for someone that looks like a criminal. You need to look for the people who don't look like a criminal."Bruce said.

"How would we do that?"Chloe asked.

"By hacking into the Interpol files."Bruce said.

"Interpol files can't be hacked."Clark said.

"Give me five minutes."Bruce said. Chloe and Clark watched as Bruce's hands moved over the keyboard. They watched the screen as Bruce was able to break down the defenses of interpol. A few seconds later Bruce was in the site and looking at the on line mug book.

"How did you do this."Chloe said.

"When I was over seas I spent some time with some some computer hackers. The only thing they ever really hacked into was porn sites."Bruce said.

"But that goes against everything you stand for."Clark said.

"Your going to have to learn Clark that the world is not black and white but shades of gray."Bruce said.

"I don't think so. There is only right and wrong."Clark said.

"You are naive."Bruce said.

I'm naive because I don't share your share your outlook on the world."Clark said.

"Exactly."Bruce said.

"You two and see who has the longer cape later, right now we have work to do."Chloe said. It was the only way she could keep them from fighting because that was were it was headed. Bruce and Clark glared at each other then turned to the screen and began to look for a face.

It had seemed like the whole day had gone by. Clark, Chloe and Bruce had each taken turns going though the book. Bruce was at the computer looking thought the book. He was like a machine he just kept going.

"Bruce maybe you should take a brake."Chloe said.

"This is what real detective work is all about."Bruce said.

"Maybe there not in there."Clark said.

"Trust me thiner in here."Bruce said. Chloe looked at the screen. She looked again.

"Wait, that's one of them."She said.

On the screen was man about Clark's age, he had red hair and a scar on his face.

"His name is Jared Keller. He's been in jail for petty crimes. He lives her in Smallville."Bruce said.

"1938 June drive. That's near Johnson bridge."Clark said.

"Let's go."Chloe said.

They drove out to Johnson bridge and found the old house that Keller lived. The house was more of a shack than a house. The windows were busted out and sheets doubled as curtains.

"Why do I feel like this is out of Deliverance."Chloe said

"I don't think anyone is home."Clark said.

"This will give a chance to look around." Bruce said. He walked to the door and opened it,Clark and Chloe followed him inside. The inside was just like the outside. It had a small hole in the floor that was no doubt used for a fire. There was empty cans of soup and bottles of water.

"I don't think will find anything here."Chloe said.

"We still need to look around anyway."Bruce said.

They were looking around when Clark saw Jared. Jared saw Clark and ran away.

"There's Jared."Clark said.

Bruce and Clark tore off after him. Chloe followed. They ran thought the woods after Jared. Bruce cut thought the woods. Jared tried everything to slow Clark down but it did not work. They came out of the woods, Jared headed for the bridge. He was almost across. He turned to see if Clark and Chloe were still chasing him. When he turned he ran right into Bruce's fist. Jared head snapped back and he hit the ground.

"Get up"Bruce growled. Bruce picked up Jared by the shirt."Now your going to talk to us."

"Who are you working for."Clark said

"I'm not saying anything."Jared said.

"We know that you were at the steel mill last night."Chloe said.

"I don't know what your talking about."Jared said.

"My turn."Bruce said. He spun Jared around and whipped of Jared's belt off and tied Jared's feet. Bruce held on to the end of the belt then backhanded Jared. Jared went over the rail. Bruce held on to the other end of the belt. Clark and Chloe were stunned.

"Bruce no."Chloe said.

"We tried it your way let's try it mine."Bruce said.

"Let me up."Jared screamed.

"Tell me who your working for."Bruce demanded

"I just set up the meeting that's all."Jared said.

"Your lying."Bruce said.

"Okay I help get the weapons."Jared said.

"Who the supplier."Bruce said.

"Please let me up."Jared begged.

"The name."Bruce said.

"IT LUTHOR!"Jared screamed. Chloe and Clark could not believe what they had just heard. One of the Luthor's was in on the gunrunners. Bruce pulled Jared up over the rail. Jared was crying. Bruce punched him, it knocked him out. Bruce headed back to the car. Chloe and Clark followed him.

"Where are you going."Chloe said.

"To talk to Lex Luthor."Bruce said.

"You don't even know if Lex has anything to do with this."Clark said. Bruce turned and faced Clark.

"Wake up boy scout, Lex Luthor is not who you think he is."Bruce said.

"You don't know him like I do."Clark said.

"Then you don't know him at all."Bruce said.

"I know he wouldn't do something like this."Clark said.

"Why to you protect him."Bruce asked.

"You would understand."Clark said then headed for the car.

"Why does he protect him,Chloe."Bruce asked.

"Clark saved Lex's life. That's how they met."Chloe said.

"Then Clark made a huge mistake."Bruce said.

"Why."Chloe asked.

Chloe,Lex Luthor isn't worth saving."Bruce said then headed for the car.

Lex opened the file that he had gotten from the Gotham Social Services. It was Bruce's file. It was think file. He began going thought it. The first part of the file was personal information about Bruce. He quickly scan it and then moved on. They next part was about Bruce's parents murder and the events that followed. Next came the guardianship of Bruce Wayne. The file stated that Bruce had no other living relatives other than his uncle Phillip who was declared insane. How there was butler named Alfred Pennyworth a Englishmen. Pennyworth had join to stay and take care of the boy until he turned eighteen. Pennyworth agreeing to care for the boy made it possible for him to stay out of the system. Lex flipped to the final part of the file. It was Wayne psychiatric report.

It was done by two doctors named Bob Kane and Bill Finger. According to the report. Wayne was in a unknown state of shock. He had shown no signs of a boy who had just witnessed the horrible and violent death of this parents. The boy had not cried or shown any sign of grief. Instead cold and calculating. The result of Wayne holding his grief would cause him to become a time bomb. When he went off he would hurt himself and anyone in his path. In other words Bruce Wayne was crazy.

Lex took a drink of his scotch. This was the perfect barging chip to use against Wayne. The lights went out a moment later. Lex stood up and looked out the window. He could see that the lights in Smallville were still on. Only the power at the mansion was out. He picked up the phone and got no dial tone. He went back to his desk and open the bottom drawer. He was about to grab the nickel plated pistol when a black throwing star landed in the desk.

"Don't"said a voice from the shadows.

"Is this a joke."Lex said.

"No,it's your nightmare." said a low menacing voice. Lex looked at were the voice had come from. Something landed of Lex's desk. He looked down and saw a small black disk a fine mist shot from it and Lex fell to the floor.

Lex opened his eyes and saw ground far below him. He could tell that he was on the roof of the mansion. He looked to see who was holding him. It was a man dressed in a black ninja suit and mask.

"oh god."Lex said.

"No not god, the devil."the ninja said.

TO BE COUNTIED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The Ninja held Lex high above the ground, on the roof of the mansion. Lex tried not to move hoping that the ninja would not drop him. Lex was now had chance to get a good look at the ninja. He noticed the armor on the shoulders and chest,and the gauntlets. Lex really could not see the eyes of the ninja.

"Do you know who I am."Lex said.

"Does it matter."Bruce said.

"What do you want."Lex said.

"I want information."Bruce said.

"About what?"Lex said.

"The gunrunning that happens at the mill outside of town."Bruce said.

"I don't anything about that."Lex said.

"You lie."Bruce growled.

"I don't have any thing to do with the weapons."Lex said.

"Who does."Bruce demanded.

"I don't know."Lex said.

"Who are you protecting."Bruce asked.

"No one."Lex said.

Lex felt himself moving though the air. He landed hard on the roof of the mansion. Lex watched as the Ninja stepped to the edge of the roof and leaped off. Lex moved to the of the edge of the roof and looked for the ninja, He saw no one.

"Mom."Clark called. He waited for his mother's reply.

"Up here,Clark."Martha called down from the attic. Clark climbed the steps and found his mother in the attic. She had always said that she was going to clean the attic one day he guess this was the day.

"What are you doing up here"Clark asked.

"Cleaning. I just didn't know how much stuff we had up here."She said. She looked though a old trunk. Then something caught her eye.

"Oh god I can't believe it."Martha said.

"What is it mom."Clark said.

"It;s the engagement ring your father gave me."She said. She opened the small box. In it was a gold ring with a red ruby. It was high school football state championship ring

"It's a football ring mom."Clark said.

"When your father and I started dating,it was the only ring he ever wore. He wore it all the time he never took it off. When he proposed to me your father was trying to get the farm running again after your grandfather died. So when he proposed to me he said."I know it's not the hope diamond,but even that would show you how much I love you.""She said.

"Could I have it."Clark asked.

"Sure sweetie,planning on giving it to someone"Martha said.

"Don't start mom."Clark said.

"Alright,for now anyway."she said.

Lana walked into the Lex's office. Lex was seated at his desk, He was studying the throwing star. He wanted to know how had the gall to do what that manic did to him last night.

"Thinking of taking up kung fu."Lana asked.

"No,it was gift from visitor that I had last night."Lex said.

"It that why you have all the extra security."Lana said.

"He dangled me off the roof of the mansion and integrate me."Lex said.

"Sounds scary."Lana said.

"Terrifying. The odd thing was I think my visitor liked it."Lex said.

Clark was in the Talon,getting his jollies by giving Lois a hard time. At the moment Lois was holding her own,she had messed up on two orders. Clark had to admit he had a very sick sense of humor watching Lois be a waitress. Lois finally filled all the orders and had time to herself.

"Don't you have cows to milk."Lois asked.

"And miss out on your great waitressing skills."Clark said.

"You Smallville,I think you do this because you have nothing better to do."Lois said.

"No,I do it to remind myself that you can't cook."Clark said.

"Well for your information, your mother has been teaching me to cook."Lois said.

"I doubt that you could cook as good as my mother."Clark said.

"You want to make a bet."Lois said.

"It looks like Clark and Lois are having one of there friendly spats."Lana said.

"Hi, Lana."Clark said.

"So what do your very silent partner have to say"Lois said.

"I think he was more worried about the visitor he had last night."Lana said

"What visitor."Clark said.

"He said that last night some guy dangled him off the roof of the mansion."Lana said.

"Maybe he pissed off a acrobat. What do you think Smallville"Lois said.

"He's gone."Lana said.

"I hated when he does that."Lois said.

Clark walked into Bruce's room. He was on the phone with someone.

"I'll call you back."Bruce said. Then he hung up the phone.

"I told you that Lex had nothing to do with this."Clark said.

"When are you going to wake up and realize that Lex Luthor is trouble."Bruce said.

"Why does everyone think that Lex is evil."Clark said.

"He is evil Clark you just don't want to see it. All of you here in Smallville are blinded by him. Trust me Clark the worst thing you ever did was save his life."Bruce said.

"Lex is not evil,I know he's not."Clark said.

"I hope your right Clark."Bruce said.

"Hey guys what's up."Chloe asked.

"Bruce might have a idea who suppling the guns."Clark said.

"Well who is it"Chloe asked.

"One of the Luthor's"Bruce said.

"That says a lot,which one Lionel or Lex."Chloe said.

"He thinks it's Lex."Clark cut in.

"You think it's Lex."Chloe asked.

"I think he knows something but more than likely it's his father.

"Why do you think it's Lionel"Chloe asked.

"Last night he went and held Lex off the roof of the mansion"Clark said

"You did what"Chloe said.

"It got the job done."Bruce said.

"And if he didn't give you the answers you wanted would you dropped him"Chloe asked.

"You and Clark both live in this dream world. People like Luthor use fear to get what they want. Its time for them to be afraid o something."Bruce said.

"To be afraid of what."Chloe asked.

"Me."Bruce said. Chloe taken back by Bruce's tone.

"I just saw fear in your eyes and I like it."Bruce said Clark stepped between them.

"You scared her now try scaring me."Clark said.

"I've waiting for this farm boy."Bruce said.

"So have I rich boy."Clark said.

"Stop"Chloe said. It was too late Clark and Bruce both threw a punch at the same time. They connected on each others jaw. Their heads snapped back . Then they look at each other.

"Clark stop."Chloe said.

"You better listen to her I don't want to hurt you."Bruce said.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."Clark said.

"Both you stop. We have more important things to do."Chloe said.

"This is not over"Clark said.

"No by a long shot."Bruce said. Bruce and Clark glared at each other.

"Men."Chloe said. Then she turned and headed for the door.

Bruce and Clark had not cooled down since the altercation at the hotel. They had however manged to keep things in control. Both of them knew that if it was not for Chloe. They would have tore down the hotel fighting.

"We need to find out what kind of weapons that Luthor Corp is making."Chloe said.

"My contact in Gotham says that the new M-4 close quarter weapons."Bruce said.

"So we should check to see if Luthor Corp has any defense contracts"Chloe said. After a few strokes of the keyboard Chloe found what she was looking for.

"Bingo."She said.

"You found something"Clark said.

"Luthor Corp had a contracts with the army to make the M-4 but thing fell though when a other contract fell though."Chloe said.

"Who was the other contract with."Clark said.

"Wayne Applied Sciences."Bruce said.

"You were working on a defense contract."Chloe asked.

"We were working a survival suit. The army thought it cost to much so they dropped us."Bruce said.

"So the army was only going to take the weapons if the army took the suit."Clark said.

"When they didn't take the suit. Luthor corp was left with a bunch of weapons that they could not sell."Chloe said.

"Not legally anyway."Bruce said.

"Why wouldn't he just sell the weapons from Metropolis?"Chloe asked.

"To throw the heat off of him."Bruce said.

"You have proof of this."Clark said.

"The day after my date with Chloe. I had a meeting with him he never showed up."Bruce said.

"So."Chloe said.

"He was in Smallville but he never met with me because He was hiding the weapons."Bruce said.

"But where."Chloe said.

"The plant."Bruce said.

"If the police found the weapons there they would think that Lex was behind it."Clark said.

"How could he do that to his own son."Chloe said.

"He killed his own parents and tried to kill you."Bruce said.

"How did you know that."Chloe asked.

"I did my home work on you."Bruce said.

"But how do we know that he was at the plant."Clark said.

"If he was he could make it look as if he wasn't"Chloe said

"Then try the records in Metropolis."Bruce said.

"Me and Chloe will check out the plant."Clark said.

"I'll go have a talk with Mr. Luthor."Bruce said.

"Bruce be nice."Chloe said.

"Hey its me."Bruce said with a smile.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Clark and Chloe were headed to the plant. They had not said a word to each other since they had left the hotel. As much as he didn't want to Clark felt it was time to talk about what had happened.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"I'm fine Clark."Chloe said.

"He really scared you didn't he?"Clark said.

"I've never been so terrified in my life."Chloe said.

"I think you should stop seeing him."Clark said.

"I know you do Clark,but let me handle this by myself okay."Chloe said.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try."Clark said.

"Clark,will you answer this question truthfully."Chloe said.

"I'll try."Clark said.

"You were jealous?"Chloe said.

Clark turned away. He was jealous,extremely jealous. Could he admit it to her.

"Were you jealous,Clark."Chloe repeated.

"I was jealous."Clark said. Chloe smiled."You liked the fact that I was jealous."Clark said.

"I won't lie I did."Chloe said."But I could have done with out the fight."Chloe added.

"I'll try to stop but sometimes he just makes me so angry."Clark said.

"I hate to say it Clark,but you and Bruce have a lot in common."Chloe said.

"The only thing we have in common is that we don't like each other."Clark said.

"No,but I'll let you figure it out."Chloe said.

"So how are we going to get in the plant?"Clark asked.

"I was thinking I could use some of the Sullivan charm."Chloe said.

The Sullivan charm could not even get Clark and Chloe past the front gate. She tried everything but it did not work.

"I can believe it. I tried everything short of lap dance and it still didn't work."Chloe said.

"We'll find a other way in don't worry."Clark said.

"I think I know how we could get in."Chloe said.

Clark followed Chloe until they got to a large drainage tunnel.

"This should take us right inside the plant."Chloe said.

They followed the tunnel until it took them inside the plant's fence.

"The helipad should be on the other side of the plant."Chloe said.

Clark and Chloe moved toward the pad as quickly as they could. More than once they were nearly caught. They were able to make it to the pad. A large fence blocked the way.

"Great it's locked. Maybe there is a other way in."Chloe said.

"Be careful"Clark said.

"I will."Chloe said.

Clark waited until Chloe was few feet away. Then he tugged on the lock. The lock snapped open.

"Chloe,it's open."Clark said. Chloe turned and headed back to Clark.

"But it was locked."Chloe said.

"The lock could be broken."Clark said.

"Well it is now."Chloe said. Clark wondered what she meant by that.

"There must be a log of who flew in."Clark said.

"It should be in the control tower."Chloe said.

They ran to the tower and entered. Chloe got on the computer and Clark checked the log book. Clark flipped thought the pages. He saw entries for the day after. There was none from the day Bruce had said.

Chloe was striking out too. she had not found anything.

"This can't be right."Chloe said.

"There is nothing in the log book."Clark said.

"How do you make a whole flight disappear?"Chloe said.

"You don't you cover it up with a other one."Clark said.

He showed her the log book.

"Look here, A flight came in at seven o'clock. No one was on it."Clark said.

"Or who ever was on it was powerful enough to make it look like no one was on it."Chloe .

"How can we prove it."Clark said.

"There has to be a security tape,some where."Chloe said.

"That means we have to get to security room."Clark said.

"Yeah, you up for the challenge?"Chloe asked.

Bruce drove his car into a spot at Luthor Corp headquarters . He was angry at himself for the way he had acted with Chloe. He knew why he did it. To push her away. It was almost time for him to move on a do and leave. The last thing he needed was woman to complicate thing. He would have a hard time selling his plan to Alfred. The way he went about it was wrong. He would have to tell her he was sorry. But that was for later. He was here to work. He pulled his mask over his head and got out of the car.

He walked to the side of the building and took out the grappling tube from his belt. He checked to make sure that it had a air cartridge. He then pointed the tube and pushed the button. A small hiss followed by the hook and line. He waited for a familiar sound. When he heard it he tugged on the line to make sure it was secure. Then he pushed the button and the line retracted. The line took him up the roof of the building. He used his night vision to spot out any cameras then he made his way to the door. He then took out a lock pick and worked the lock. It opened and he went in.

He started to make his way down to the stair well. He made sure that he stayed out of the view of the cameras. He made his way down to the 38th floor. He used a optic cable to make sure the coast was clear and headed in to the hall. He made his way down the hall and toward Lionel's office. He peeked a round the corner and saw one of the guards making his rounds.

Bruce sneaked up behind the guard and grabbed him around the neck and clubbed him on the chest. The guard slumped in Bruce's arms. Bruce pulled him into a small office and left the guard in the office.

Bruce then continued his way toward Lionel's office. He finally got to Lionel's office and used the optic cable to see if anyone was in the office. He saw Lionel in the office. He back turned,looking out the window. Bruce slowly made his way inside the office. He turned and locked the door. He made his way to Lionel and reached up and grabbed him.

"My god."Lionel said.

"No."Bruce said.

"What do you want."Lionel asked.

"When is the next shipment going out."Bruce asked.

"We ship a lot of things."Lionel said.

"I don't have time for games."Bruce said.

"I'm not dressed in costume."Lionel said.

"Tell me or I will throw you out that window."Bruce said.

"You wouldn't dare."Lionel said.

The next thing he knew Lionel was flying thought the glass of his window. He felt himself start to fall down. Then he felt a sudden jerk. He looked up to see that Bruce had caught him with a rope.

"When is the next shipment going out."He asked.

"In the next forty-eight hours."Lionel said.

"Who is it going to."Bruce asked.

"Rupert Thorn."Lionel said.

Bruce pulled Lionel up. He then held Lionel by his shirt over the street. Lionel looked into the ice cold blue eyes. Then Bruce turned and threw Lionel on the floor of his office. Lionel got to his feet and grabbed his gun. He turned to find that Bruce was gone.

Bruce had gone over those events in his mind at least ten times since he had left Metropolis. Lionel was behind the gunrunners. He was selling the guns to Rupert Thorn one of Gotham's most hated crime bosses. If Thorn got the weapons the police would be in trouble. He checked his watch he was about ten minutes from Smallville.

Clark and Chloe had made it to the security room. Chloe tried the knob and as usual it was locked. She took out a small lock picking kit from her purse and began to work the lock.

"You know how to pick locks."Clark asked.

"I learned from Lois."Chloe said.

"I knew it"Clark said.

Clark decide to help her out. He used his super-hearing to listen for the lock to open. He waited a few moments then he heard the pop he needed to hear.

"It's unlocked."Clark said. Chloe opened the door.

"How did you know that."Chloe said.

"Lucky guess."Clark said

They went in to the room. It was small room with a wall of monitors and video recorders. Two chairs and a storage cabinet was all the room had in it. Chloe looked for the helipad cameras. She quickly found it and rewind the tape.

"Nothing in this tape."she said

"Maybe it's in here."Clark said.

Chloe and Clark looked thought the taped until they found the one they needed. They loaded into the VCR and watched it. The fast forward to the last time minutes of the tape. Sure enough th last five minutes showed a helicopter flying in and dropping off only one passenger. Lionel Luthor.

"Bingo was his name-o."Chloe said. She put the tape in her bag and her and Clark headed for the door. They stopped when the knob to the door turned.

"Oh,boy."Clark said.

Clark decided to take a page out to the Chloe Sullivan play book. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. At first Chloe was caught off guard,but soon realized what Clark was doing. Then door opened. A large guard looked at Clark and Chloe.

"Excuse me."He said.

Chloe broke the kiss and acted surprised.

"Clark a I told you my dad's office would be funner."She said in a sultry voice.

"Maybe your right."Clark said. She then took Clark's hand and led him out of the room. The guard watched them go.

"Kids."he said.

Clark and Chloe turned the corner of the hallway. They kept heading back were they came from.

"Where did that come from."Chloe asked.

"It was the first thing I though of,sorry."Clark said.

"Don't be you should do it more often."Chloe said.

"HEY STOP!"said a voice behind them.

"Let's go."Chloe said.

Her and Clark ran as fast as they could to get away from the army of guards that were following them. Then turned every few hallways to try and lose the guards but it didn't work. They took one more turn and then headed for the door at the end of the hall. They went in the room. Clark's locked the door behind them. They kept running until they went into a room bathed in green light.

Clark hit the floor. His face twisted in pain. Chloe went to his side. She looked at the light.

"Meteor rocks."She said to herself.

"Chloe go."Clark said weakly

"I won't leave you."Chloe said.

"Go Chloe"Clark said.

"I can't leave you Clark."Chloe said.

"Go get the tape to Bruce."Clark said.

The door behind them began to open.

"GO!"Clark said.

"Okay,I'll come back for you."Chloe said.

Then she kissed him and ran for the door. She turned back to see the guards grab Clark and take him out of the room. She ran out of the plant and on to the road. She fell on the road. She looked up to see a blue car coming toward her. The car slammed on the brakes.

Bruce got out of the car and went to her.

"Are you okay?"He asked.

"They have Clark."Chloe said.

"What."Bruce said.

"They got Clark we have to save him."Chloe said.

"We don't have time and he knew the risks."Bruce said.

Even with he quick reflexes Bruce was not ready for the slaps that landed on his face.

"I don' t care how much money you have or how you like to scare me. That is my friend in there and your going to get your ass in there and save him. Because wither you like to admit it he's your friend too."Chloe said in anger then she broke down in his arms. He lead her to the car. He took off his trench coat and pulled his mask over his face. Then he turned and ran for the plant.

She was right. He may not want to admit it but Clark Kent was his friend, maybe the only one he would ever have. Clark understood Bruce. Clark understood what Bruce wanted to do. He was going to save his friend consequence be damned.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Bruce ran as fast as he could,he ran thought the parking lot and to the door that Chloe had just ran out of the door was locked. He reached into his belt and got out a small gray disk. He pushed a button on the disk and put on the door. A moment later a small explosion blew the lock off the door.

Bruce ran into the building and ran into the green lighted room. He entered a long hallway and followed it. He turned the corner and saw a group of guards,they were carrying a unconscious Clark. Bruce quickly counted the number of guards,there was ten of them and they were all armed.

Armed guards were the worst thing that Bruce could encounter. If one the guards turned and saw him. Needless to say he would be dead and who knows what would happen to Clark. At the moment the guards looked busy with Clark. Knowing that Bruce realized that he had more than a ninety percent chance of getting out of there alive and with Clark.

He reached into his belt and pulled out of the his flash bangs. He pulled the pin and slid the grenade across the floor. Not one of the guards noticed the metal can roll between their legs. Behind them Bruce counted to ten. Then he covered his ears and closed his eyes.

BOOM! a loud explosion and blinding white light caught the guards by surprise. They dropped Clark and tried to recover. Bruce on the other hand was already running toward them. He again reached into his belt and got out three folded boomerangs. He quickly tossed them at three guards. Three of the guards hit the ground.

Now with seven guards left Bruce used a new weapon. He now had in his hand two sliver disk. These were much like the small charges that he used on the door but these one's were tasers. Again he threw them and again he found his mark. The two guards shook as the electricity ran thought their body.

Now with only five guards left,Bruce knew that he could take the men in hand to hand combat. He noticed that one of the men had recovered enough to pull his gun. The guard took his aim at Bruce. At the last moment,Bruce dropped to the floor and into a baseball slide. Bruce slid far enough past the guard to trip him. A series of punches later Bruce was no down to four guards.

Springing to his feet Bruce went to the next guard. A head butt and a knee to the gut and punch to the jaw sent thins guard to the la,la land. Grabbing the next guard by the arm,Bruce delivered two punches to the face and round house kick to the head. One of the guards was able to land a punch on Bruce. He quickly recovered and sent the man flying back with back hand, he then followed it up with a straight kick to the chin. The last guard was now recovered and he stood up. Bruce took a step back. This guard was well over seven feet tall.

Before Bruce could move the guard grabbed Bruce and threw him against the wall. Bruce slumped to the floor,he was dazed before he could recover,the guard was on him again. This time Bruce was thrown against the other wall. He slumped back to the floor. The guard quick for his size,grabbed Bruce again and punched him Bruce felt his ribs crack.

Again the guard grabbed Bruce and threw him through a window. Bruce felt the glass tear thought his suit and rip his skin. Landing hard on the floor,Bruce was finding it harder to breathe. His head was swimming,he looked up and saw the guard coming toward him. The blows to the head made Bruce see three large men.

Bruce decided that the only thing he could do was hit the one in the middle. He did with all his might. The blow that would have dropped Mike Tyson like a school girl did nothing to the guard. The guard smiled as he wrapped his catchers' mitt sized hands around Bruce's neck. He picked Bruce up and squeezed as hard as he could. Bruce tried to pry the guards hand from his throat only to fail. Bruce knew that he was going to lose concisenesses soon. Bruce reached into this belt and pulled out two throwing stars. Using all the energy he had left, he stabbed the guard in the hands.

The guard dropped Bruce, he took to gulps of much needed air. He then got up and went to Clark. Taking Clark into a fireman's carry,despite the cracked ribs. He carried Clark to the doors and out of the building. Bruce could hear more guards following him. When Bruce neared the fence,he used all his power to throw Clark over the fence,then he climbed over. He picked up Clark and headed for the road and the car.

Chloe sat in the car, she was saying every prayer that she knew. He friends were in there. She was also mad at herself for leaving Clark behind. He would have never do that to her. Clark would have stayed with her,Clark would never leave his friends. He would never leave her. She was still in love with Clark, no matter how much she denied it she was in love with Clark. She did love Bruce but she knew that she was settling. All that would not matter if Bruce didn't come out soon.

The sound of gunfire caught her attention. She got out of the car and looked toward the field next to the plant. She crossed her fingers and hoped that none of the bullets found their mark. Then out of the shadows came a familiar,black clad figure. It was Bruce and he had Clark with him.

"CAR!"Bruce yelled.

Chloe turned to start the car only to discover that the car had started on its own. She opened the back door and then jumped into the drivers seat. Bruce ran to the car and put Clark in the back seat, he then got in. Chloe looked back and then hit the gas. The tire spun and the car tore off into the night.

"Is he?"Chloe asked,hoping that Clark was okay.

"He'll live."Bruce said. He pulled off his mask. Chloe looked in the mirror. Bruce was covered in sweat,but it was his face that shocked her. He looked like he was in a big fight. His left check was bruised,his lip was bleed, his right cheek was bleed and a cut over his right eye. She also noticed the cuts on his body. Chloe realized something at that moment. Bruce was going to get Clark out of there or die trying and by the look of it he was nearly killed.

Chloe stopped at the school,she got of the car and opened the door. Bruce got out and carried Clark inside the building. Chloe went and opened the door of the Torch. She led Bruce to the small leather sofa that was in the room. Bruce put Clark on the sofa. Chloe grabbed Bruce's arm and took him outside.

"I need you to do something for me."Chloe said.

"What."Bruce said.

"You can't tell anyone about this."Chloe said.

"What are you talking about.?"Bruce asked.

"Clark isn't like you or me."Chloe said."When the meteor shower happened it gave people powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. But for some reason the meteor rocks can hurt him."Chloe said.

So Chloe knew that Clark was not a normal. However she thought that Clark was a freak not a alien.

"Is he going to be alright?"Bruce asked.

"He should be it might take sometime because of how long he was exposed."Chloe said. "Now promise me that you will never tell anyone or Clark that I know about it."

"Alright."Bruce said.

They went back in the room.

"How about you are you okay?"Chloe asked.

"I'll be fine."Bruce said.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to order a pizza."Chloe said.

"I got a phone call to make."Bruce said.

Bruce took about two steps then he hit the floor. Chloe hung up the phone,she went to him. He was out cold, it appeared the beating he took to get Clark out took more out of him that he cared the admit. She took off his belt,gloves and armor and dragged him to the sofa. She was tired when she finally got Bruce on the sofa. She sat in a chair.

"There's got to be a hero hospital somewhere."Chloe said.

Clark was slowly opened his eyes. He saw blurs, he thought he saw Chloe sitting next to him. Her back was to him,she was doing something with Bruce who looked like he was sleeping. Chloe felt Clark stir she turned to him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"How do you feel?"Chloe said.

"Like a million bucks."Clark said.

"Good."Chloe said.

Clark rubbed his eyes. Thing came into focus, then he stood up. He looked and saw Bruce who was out like a light. Chloe was tending to his wounds.

"What happened."Clark asked.

"He went back in to get, in the process he took a beating."Chloe said. She then picked up some tweezers and pulled a piece of glass from one of his wounds."That was the last piece."Chloe said.

"Did he find anything out at Luthor Corp?"Clark said.

"I don't know. He never got a chance to tell me."Chloe said.

"What about you? You look beat."Clark said.

"Some one had to play Florance Nightingale for my heroes."Chloe said."Clark I'm sorry I .."She could not finish,she was ashamed.

"Chloe you did the right thing,don't blame your self."Clark said.

"You never would have done that to me."Chloe said.

"I have a habit of running away."Clark said.

"But you had good reasons."Chloe said.

"If you two are done with your little Hallmark moment,I like to know what you learn."Bruce said.

"We got the tape."Chloe said.

"What did you learn?"Clark said.

"Lionel was behind the gunrunners."Bruce said.

"I knew that Lionel was creep but trying to frame your son for gun running that's just sick."Chloe said.

"What are you going to do with the tape?"Clark asked.

"Give it Lex."Bruce said.

"But I thought you did not like Lex."Chloe said.

"I have to get rid of the lesser of two evils and Lionel is it."Bruce said.

"What about the next shipment?"Clark asked.

"Sometime in the next two days."Bruce said.

"So we just wait."Chloe said.

"Yes."Clark said

Bruce picked up the top to his ninja outfit. He held it up and looked at the rips and tears in it.

"Maybe it's time for something else."Bruce said.

"Your telling me."Chloe said.

"Aside from fashion we don't know when the runners will meet next."Chloe said.

"Yes we will."Bruce said.

He walked over to the computer and hit a few keys. The screen changed to a satellite picture of Smallville. There was a small black bat on the screen blinking.

"What is that?"Clark asked

"Our friends Jared."Bruce said.

"You put a tracking device on him."Chloe said.

"Yeah."Bruce said

"Wow magic fingers."Chloe said.

"You didn't complain that night on outside you house."Bruce said.

Clark looked at Chloe,she blushed. He smiled.

"Don't worry Clark I hit into a double play."Bruce teased.

"You got a hit I always strike out."Clark said.

"Okay maybe I do need a nap,you two engaged in witty banter."Chloe said.

"Go home and get some rest."Clark said.

"You guys will call me"Chloe said.

"Sure."Bruce said. She leaned over and kissed Bruce on the cheek, she did the same to Clark and then went home.

"Were not going to call her when we go after the gun runner"Clark said.

"Not on your life."Bruce said.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Lex,Lois and Lana were in the Talon. They were going over the monthly reports. Lana looked over the reports as Lex signed off on them. Lois was busy cleaning up the place after closing

"Lana you always amaze me with the way you run this place."he said.

"Thank you,Lex."Lana said.

"You seem to spend a lot of time here."Lex said.

"You should know that as business man,that business always come first."Lana said.

"Have you ever heard of the expression all work and not play."Le said.

"Lex I really don't have the time."Lana said.

"Then make the time. I sure that Lois is more than capable of running the Talon. Despite Clark's warnings that she will run it into the ground."Lex said.

"That's Clark,always the optimist."Lois said"Lex does have point,you do need to get out and have some fun."she added.

"Lana,have you ever heard of Amazons of Themyscira?"Lex said.

"The legends say that there are no men on the island and they worship the Greek gods."Lana said.

"A island with no men. Only in my dreams."Lois said.

"Well the legends are true, no man has been to Themyscira in nearly a thousand years. Their queen has decide to join the rest of the world. Her and daughter will be coming to Metropolis in two weeks. I've offered host reception for them."Lex said.

"That's great Lex."Lana said.

"Lana,you and Lois are invited of course."Lex said. Then he headed for the door.

"My driver will pick you up tomorrow and Lana,I want you to be my date."he added then walked out. Lana was stunned,she quickly tried to sort things out.

"What just happened there."Lana said.

"Lana, I think you have date."Lois said.

Bruce looked at the map on the screen. The small bat on the screen had not moved . That meant that their new friend Jared had not moved all night. This gave Bruce time to check his wounds. Chloe had done good job of fix him up,her sewing skills still needed work but over all she did a great job.

Bruce had the time now to get his work done for his meeting with the Luthors. He knew that Lex and Lionel would have done their homework on him and his company. He also knew that they would not be trying to find a way to add his company to their empire. Bruce would be ready for that meeting but right no he had other thing on his mind.

Namely, Clark Kent,the all American farm boy. Bruce would bet all his fortune that Clark used words like golly,gee,jeepers and the granddaddy of them all,swell. But as Bruce had learned there was more about Clark. He was in his own naive way doing what Bruce was doing. Fighting injustice, and protecting those that could not protect themselves. Bruce hated to admit it but he had found his first ally in his war on crime. Bruce went to the bed and laid down. He would need some rest for the battle a head.

Clark looked to the skies in his telescope. He was told that the universe was always changing. Tonight his view on a lot of things were changed. First was how he looked at Bruce Wayne. At first Clark found Bruce to be a spoiled rich kid. But after learning about Bruce and what he had been thought. He saw Bruce as person who wanted to change the world. Although his method of doing it was a bit over the top. The next thing he knew about Bruce was the way he could act like two very different people. There was the playboy billionaire, then there was the Dark Knight,a person who would risk everything to fight evil.

It fact the way that Bruce acted like two people made Clark think about the way he acted. When he was in front of Lana,Lex,Chloe and Lois, he was Clark Kent mild mannered farm boy. When no one was looking or he was around his parents, He was Clark Kent,the alien. Clark wonder who he really was? The farm boy or the Alien? He also wondered who the real Bruce Wayne was. The playboy or the Dark Knight? Clark needed rest. He went to his bed in the loft and fell asleep.

Bruce was sound asleep when he heard the steady beeping coming from his computer. Bruce leaped out of the bed and went to the the computer. He watched for a few moments. The icon on the screen was flashing and moving. Jared was on the move. Bruce picked up his cell phone and hit Clark's number.

"Hello"A sleeping Clark said.

"Its on Clark. Meet me at the Torch."Bruce said.

"I'm on the way."Clark said.

Chloe was up and around when she decided to head to the Torch and work on her interview for the Torch. When she pulled her car to a stop she noticed Bruce's car. She wondered what he was doing here. They she realized it. They gun runners where on the move. She got out and headed inside. She made Bruce and Clark tell her to call her if the gun runners made their move. She ran into the Torch and found Bruce and Clark' studying a map.

As usual Clark was wearing his trademark blue jeans,blue shirt and red jacket. Bruce was dress in jeans and black shirt.

"Didn't I say to call me when this thing went down."Chloe said.

"You need to go home."Bruce said.

"No way I'm going."Chloe said.

"You talk to her I got to change."Bruce said.

"Chloe,Bruce is right you can go with us it's very dangerous."Clark said.

"But you can go because you and Bruce are friends."Chloe shot back.

"It's not like that Chloe,we just don't what you to get hurt."Clark said.

Bruce walked back in. This time he was not dressed in his ninja suit. He was now dressed in black leather motorcycle pants, with his black boots around his waist was gold colored belt with small compartments for gear. He was also wearing his black shirt.

"What happened to the ninja costume?"Chloe asked.

"I needed something more."Bruce said.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a red leather motorcycle jacket tossed it to Clark. Clark caught the jacket and studied it for a moments.

"You guys Hell's Angels now."Chloe said.

Clark turned the jacket around and looked at the back. On the back was a yellow shield with a stylized "S" in it.

"What's the "s" for."Clark asked.

"Smallville,Superboy,what ever you want."Bruce said.

"Well put it on Clark."Chloe said.

Clark slipped off his jacket and put on the one that Bruce had just given him. It fit perfectly.

"Wow turn around."Chloe said.

Clark turned around. Chloe liked the way the large yellow shield and "S" looked on Clark.

"It you Clark."Chloe said.

They both turned around to see Bruce putting on his Black leather jacket. He zipped it up and snapped the collar closed. He then turned and faced Clark and Chloe. On the chest of Bruce's jacket there was a large stylized bat with it's wings stretched out in flight. Bruce then pulled on his gauntlets.

"That will scare the hell out of someone."Chloe said.

"You ready."Bruce said.

"Let's go."Bruce said.

"Okay let's go."Chloe said.

"You got her?"Bruce said.

"Yeah."Clark said.

Bruce pointed small can that might have held mace. He sprayed Chloe in the face. She fell back into Clark's arms. He gently laid her on the sofa. Bruce leaned over and kissed her.

"She be okay let's go."Bruce said.

They then turned and walked out the door.

Jared stood at the airfield. He looked around and tighten his grip on the gun that he had. He was still wondering why the hell he was still out here. He should have gotten out of town when he had the chance,but the money was just too good.

Behind him, his friends where loading and off loading the guns. The plan was going to here soon and the guys wanted everything ready to go. After the last time they where not ready to take any chances. A lot of the guys wondered who the hell was the guy in the red jacket and his ninja buddy.

Bruce and Clark drove out toward the airfield.

"Who has used that airfield?"Bruce asked.

"Crop dusters used to use it but they stopped after the meteor shower."Clark said.

"That would be the perfect place."Bruce said.

They continued to drive in silence. Bruce pulled the car to a stop. Him and Clark got out and headed for the air field. They moved as quickly as they could but they made sure not to call attention to themselves. They stopped when they saw the gunrunners. Bruce handed Clark a small ear piece. Clark took it and put it on.

"We should be able to keep in contact with each other."Bruce said.

"Sounds like a plan,by the way what is our plan."Clark asked.

"More than likely, they will all be armed even more so after last time. What we need is a diversion."Bruce said.

"How can we do that?"Clark said.

"The car right there."Bruce said.

"What about it."Clark said.

"Let me get near the truck and then I'll let you know."Bruce said.

"Okay."Clark said.

Bruce left Clark's side and headed for the truck. Clark watched as Bruce headed to the truck. He made his way past the guards and to the truck. Using his x-ray vision,Clark watched as Bruce took out one of the guards with a choke hold and punch. He then watched as Bruce climbed on top of the truck.

"Now."Bruce said.

Clark focused on the gas tank of the car. He fired out a steady beam of heat. Clark watched as metal of the car start to melt. Then the gas began to boil. Then the car exploded. Bruce stood up on the threw two flash bangs. The guard now began to panic.

"Get them."Bruce said.

Clark and Bruce sprang into action. They took out the guards a quickly as they could. The men all fell quickly to the might of Bruce's punches and kicks. The others tried to run when they discovered that they could not hurt Clark. They never got far as he used his speed to track them down. Jared tried to run away. He had almost gotten away when he felt something grabbed his ankle. He soon hit the ground. He turned to find Bruce pulling him toward him with a rope.

"NO!"Jared said.

Bruce delivered a few quickly punches and knocked out Jared. Bruce then turned and went back to help Clark. He found Clark more than holding his own against the gunrunners. most of them were out for the count. Bruce went a started to zip tie the mens hands behind their backs. Bruce and Clark both looked up when they heard the police sirens

"Police lets' go."Bruce said.

Bruce and Clark headed for the woods and hid. From the trees Clark and Bruce watched as sheriff Adams and her men take over the sense.

"I don't know what happened here,but its a good thing it did."Adams said.

Bruce and Clark smiled and headed for the car.

"Not a bad job boy scout."Bruce said.

"Yeah not bad, playboy."Clark said.

"She's going to be mad cause we left her."Bruce said.

"Oh yeah."Clark said.

Chloe was wide awake when Bruce and Clark walked back in.

"Well I hope you two are happy. The biggest story to happen in Smallville in a long time and where am I? Here at the Torch,because me boyfriend and his new buddy gassed me."Chloe said.

"It was for your safety."Clark said.

"Chloe."Bruce said.

"I mean it's not like I just stood on the sidelines. I helped out a lot you know."Chloe said.

"Chloe"Bruce said.

"What!"Chloe said.

"Shut up."Bruce said.

Chloe was taken back by what Bruce had told her. She was even more surprised by the kiss her planted on her. Clark smiled., he had gotten used to seeing Chloe with Bruce. The need for air was the only reason Bruce and Chlo stopped kissing.

"You guys are forgiven."Chloe said.

Bruce walked into the office and found Lex and Lionel waiting for him. Bruce poured himself some coffee and sat down at the table. One of the aids placed in front of Bruce some contracts.

"If you would be so kind as to look at these contracts as you can see I have decided to sell the Daily Planet to you."Lionel said.

"Great, thank you. It's going to be a good day then."Bruce said. He looked over the contracts and then signed them.

"Would not say that."Lionel said.

"Why would you say that Lionel."Bruce said.

"My son and I own a controlling share of you company."Lionel said.

"Really tell me how that works."Bruce said.

"You said that you own half and then the other half is for sale. But he controlling share is owned by someone else."Lionel said.

"I bought your uncle's share this morning."Lex said.

"I don't think so."Bruce said.

"Really why not."Lionel said.

"Yes my father's stock was for sale however that was not the controlling stock. I own I bought it this morning."Bruce said.

"But who owned it then."Lex said.

"My butler."Bruce said.

"Your butler."Lionel said.

"Yeah,told you it was going to be a good day."

TO BE CONUTINED...


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Chloe sat in the Talon waiting for Bruce. This was the day that she had been dreading. Bruce was heading back to Gotham and he wanted to see her. She knew that it meant. They were breaking up,but some how she knew that this was going to happen. It happened before with Clark, now it was happening with Bruce. She always picked the guys that had hero complex.

Bruce walked in and sat down across from her. He looked down at his hands. He had prepared himself for this. He knew that it was going to happen. That it had to happen, to continue this with Chloe was not far to her. He justed didn't know that it was going to be this hard. He reached across the table and held her hand.

"All last night and this morning I was telling myself go back with him. Go to Gotham with him."Chloe said.

"You can't do that I won't let you it would not be fair to you."Bruce said.

"But that's my choice."Chloe said.

"It may be your choice,but want I'm about to do you can't be a part of. Think about. If you got with me. You'll go to bed night after night and hope in the morning I'm there. What's going to happen when the day comes when I don't come back."Bruce said.

"Why do I fall for the heroes."Chloe said.

"Your good judge of character."Bruce said.

"Maybe I should look for the bad guys."Chloe said.

"Chloe if things were different."Bruce said.

"I know,you would take me with you. You know what Bruce,the world's going to need people like you and Clark."Chloe said.

"I hope that we can still be friends."Bruce said.

"I would like that,but I'm going to need some time."Chloe said.

"Okay,let me know."Bruce said.

"Take care of your self Bruce Wayne."Chloe said.

"Goodbye Chloe."

He then stood up and started to leave. He then turned and kissed her. He then walked out. She watched him go. She saw the small black throwing star. She smiled.

"The Bat-Man."she said.

Bruce knocked on the door of Clark's house. Jonathon answered the door.

"Bruce come on in."He said.

"I really can't I have to be going I just came to say bye to Clark and give you this,but don't open it until I'm gone."Bruce said.

"Okay sure,Clark is in the loft."

"Thank you."Bruce said. He then turned and headed to the barn. Bruce found Clark putting away the red jacket he wore last night.

"Your dad told me that you would be up here."Bruce said.

"Yeah just putting things away."Clark said.

"I just came by to say good luck."Bruce said.

"Good luck."Clark said.

"I don't want to say bye because I have feeling that we might see each other again."Bruce said.

"Have you seen Chloe."Clark asked.

"Yeah,were going to be friends but she needs time. You'll"Bruce said

"Yeah I'll take care of her."Clark said.

"Here, I was think about what you said about people changing."Clark said."Your the only one I trust with this."he added. He then handed Bruce a small lead box.

"What is it?"Bruce said.

"Its a kryptonite ring,just in case."Clark said.

"I'll hold on to it but I don't think I will need it"Bruce said.

"See you around Bruce."Clark said.

"Your too Clark."Bruce said.

They shook hands for the first time as friends. Bruce then turned and headed outside. Clark watched him drive off. He wondered what his new friend was going to do now. He then turned and head inside.

"Bruce leave."Martha said.

"Yeah he's gone."Clark said.

"Well then we can open this."Jonathon said.

He opened the envelope.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, this is for Clark I hope it's enough. I see a lot of great thing for your son. Bruce."Jonathon said.

"What is it."Clark said.

"Its a Wayne Foundation Schlorship."Martha said.

"Look"Clark said. He bent over and picked up a bat shaped boomerang.

"Who is this guy Clark."Jonathon said.

Clark looked out the door. He turned back to his father.

"He's my friend.."Clark said.

THE END

**PS: **That's all for this one. I hoped everyone liked. I hope I got the characters right, if not let me know. Thanks for the reviews. Then next story featuring Wonder Woman should be soon. Thanks.


End file.
